


Busy

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [1]
Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Mission Reports, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guerrero has a busy day. (A story told in text messages, interview excerpts and reports.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, implied violence (you know, just Guerrero things)
> 
> written for the prompt: epistolary (with a modern spin)
> 
> originally posted: November 18, 2015

Text message: 2015/11/17, 2.41pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Got a job; could use your help.

Text message: 2015/11/17, 3.17pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: I need you on this.

Text message: 2015/11/17, 3.18pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: You're not ignoring me because of what happened with the Eldo, are you?

Text message: 2015/11/17, 3.18pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: I apologized for that.

Text message: 2015/11/17, 3.36pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Come on! It was an accident!

Text message: 2015/11/17, 3.58pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Guerrero?

Text message: 2015/11/17, 4.01pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Call me or Winston!

Text message: 2015/11/17, 6.29pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: You're missing a swank Hollywood party, man. A couple of these actresses are def your type.

Text message: 2015/11/17, 7.07pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Our client just got kidnapped. Need your help!

Text message: 2015/11/17, 8.24pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Got her back; still haven't got the bad guys. Where the hell are you?

Text message: 2015/11/17, 8.25pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Are you okay?

Text message: 2015/11/17, 8.25pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Don't mess with me, man. Call me!

Text message: 2015/11/17, 10.37pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Case closed; client safe, bad guys arrested and/or dead.

Text message: 2015/11/17, 10.38pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Winston got shot in the ass, btw. You'd have loved it.

Text message: 2015/11/17, 10.43pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: Would have been easier to pull off with you.

Text message: 2015/11/17, 11.22pm  
From: C. Chance  
To: GUERRERO  
Message Body: WHERE ARE YOU?

  
  
  
  


**MISSION REPORT (excerpt):**  
Classified – top secret document  
Agents --redacted-- and --redacted-- arrested Subject 439856X (hereafter referred to as G--redacted--) in San Francisco, US. G--redacted-- resisted arrest and was subdued with due force. G--redacted-- was transport to --redacted-- and interrogated by Agent --redacted--. Transcript attached. 

[TRANSCRIPT – INT. ROOM 4, 2015/11/17, 16:12:46 – 16:46:18  
**INTERROGATOR:** State your full name.  
**SUBJECT:** Fuck you.  
**INT.:** Truth is, I don't need you to tell me your name. I already know who you are.  
**SUB.:** Do you?  
**INT.:** You are G--redacted--, also known as --redacted--, --redacted--, --redacted--, --redacted-- and --redacted--.  
**SUB.:** Should I be impressed by this? Dude, they need to use a wheelbarrow if they want to move my CIA file to another shelf. But it's, you know, nice to see they still train you monkeys to read.  
**INT.:** It's in your best interests to cooperate. All we want is to ask you a few questions. If we like your answers, we'll let you go.  
**SUB.:** For a secret agent, you're kind of a shitty liar. Anyone ever tell you that before?  
**INT.:** My ex-wife.  
**SUB.:** Oh, yeah? Why'd she leave you?  
**INT.:** You're right. I lied to you. If I like your answers, I'm gonna take you out back and shoot you. And you know what? That's still the better option. 'Cause if I don't like your answers…  
**SUB.:** You'll what? Torture me?  
**INT.:** For a bit, yeah. I like taking assholes like you down a peg or two.  
**SUB.:** Dude, I wrote the handbook on torture, okay? There's nothing you can do to me that I haven't tried on someone else.  
**INT.:** Let's see how you think about that when I'm pulling your toenails out one by one.  
**SUB.:** Pretty fucking sanguine. Torture won't work on me. To be honest, I kinda like it.  
**INT.:** That's great. I wonder how your pretty wife feels about her toenails being pulled out one by one.  
**SUB.:** Don't.  
**INT.:** You've got a kid, too, right? What is he, four years, five years? Don't worry, I'm not a pervert. I don't enjoy torturing little kids. But I'm not exactly against letting them watch their mommies getting tortured. You might not care if I cut off your fingers or feed parts of your own liver to you raw, but would you want your kid to see that?  
**SUB.:** (indecipherable)  
**INT.:** I think it's the tears, really. Looking at your little angel, all upset and crying. You won't last a minute. Hell, you're already losing it.  
**SUB.:** Why are you still talking, dude? You want to torture me? Fine, let's get on with it.

INTERROGATION TERMINATED AT 16:46:18, 2015/11/17.]

  
  
  
  


**Excerpt from the security logs at --redacted--**

17:29:14: alarm in sub-level 3, room 14 activated  
17:29:15: security staff alerted to incident and dispatched to incident site  
17:31:53: security staff arrives at sub-level 3, room 14  
17:32:09: security officer #57831865-LGH triggers a facility-wide lock-down and initiates security protocol 9-4478K.  
17:32:10: security staff starts lock-down procedures and begins a sweep of the facility  
17:37:58: security officer #57805878-JRE declares level 2 as fully evacuated and in lock-down  
17:38:21: security officer #57835445-PIT declares sub-level 3 as fully evacuated and in lock-down  
17:38:44: security officer #57831146-RIG declares level 3 as fully evacuated and in lock-down  
17:39:23: security officer #57825569-AJ declares sub-level 2 as fully evacuated and in lock-down17:45:23: security officer #57832237-JCM declares sub-level 1 as fully evacuated and in lock-down

  
  
  
  


**MISSION REPORT (excerpt, continued):**  
"…triggered the alarm. The subject escaped the secure room, in the process of which Agent –redacted-- was killed. Despite immediate security response and a facility-wide lockdown, the subject could not be found…"

"…explosion. According to preliminary reports, the facility was completely destroyed. Personnel losses are currently at 12%, with 3 more in critical condition."

  
  
  
  


**Nighttime News, 10pm, Channel 2, Robert F. Clarke (excerpt):**

"...explosion which shattered the windows of businesses and homes nearby. According to police and firefighters on the scene, the explosions seem to be the result of a faulty gas valve in the derelict building. Let's cut to Scott Dellman who is at the scene of the explosion. Scott, can you tell us anything new?"

 

**Celebrity News, 11pm, Channel 2, Carly B. Myers (excerpt):**

"...shocking news: starlet Josephina Caine, known from recent hits such as Owl Hour and On Fire was abducted from a private party earlier this afternoon by a group of unknown assailants. According to an anonymous source, Miss Caine had received several threatening messages in the last few weeks. In a dramatic rescue attempt, one of Miss Caine's bodyguards, a former policeman, was shot but is not critically wounded. Police refused to comment on..."

 

**Midnight News, 12am, Channel 10, Jessica Morris interviews couple whose car was stolen (excerpt):**

Husband: "…came out of nowhere. One moment, my wife Angie and I were enjoying a nice hot dog at the side of the road, and the next I've got a broken wine bottle pressed to my neck!"  
JM: "That must have been scary."  
Wife: "Oh, yes. He threatened to kill George and me."  
Husband: "Stole our money and our RV! Forty-three thousand dollars it cost us! Gone!"  
Wife: "Thank God that we have insurance!"  
JM: "Can you describe the thief?"  
Wife: "He was filthy."  
Husband: "Like he hadn't bathed in a week. Wild hair, crazy eyes."  
Wife: "I think he was homeless. You see, he didn't have any shoes."  
Husband: "He looked pretty run-down, yeah. I would have given him a hot dog or two if he'd asked nicely. And, you know, if he wasn't a thief! I sure hope…"

  
  
  
  


Text message: 2015/11/18, 2.02am  
From: GUERRERO  
To: C. Chance  
Message Body: Sorry, dude. Was busy all day.


End file.
